


Connections

by grellagainstgrossness



Series: Tumblr Drabble Requests [34]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 06:31:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5574556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grellagainstgrossness/pseuds/grellagainstgrossness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the first things that Ciel did every morning was go through the mail and organize it in order of importance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Connections

One of the first things that Ciel did every morning was go through the mail and organize it in order of importance. While Sebastian could certainly do so, and oftentimes butlers did, the young Earl did not want to entrust that task to him. He hardly trusted Sebastian with something like this.

It was easy enough to sort them into piles to throw away, piles to have Sebastian or Tanaka read and report back to him on, and piles to read personally. A letter from Lizzy promptly found its way into that section; she was on a trip to France, and was very excited about the whole thing. He knew that she had commissioned quite a few new outfits from Nina.

This was one from a Viscount, in the to-read pile… This was a report from one of the factories, he’d have to have Tanaka read it… This one was-

Ciel stopped. Blinked. Reread the postmark.

It was a letter from _McMillan._

He hadn’t written, of course, even though it was requested - he was so far from that world, and there was certainly no use in building the connections that Weston was apt to foster. The Earl would not be around to use them. But McMillan… he could certainly benefit from such a relationship, and yet he had always seemed so sincere…

Setting aside his other letters to read through later, Ciel slid his letter opener underneath the fold of the envelope, and sat back in his chair to let his eyes flicker over the message. A report on the goings-ons at Weston after he left… a cheerful anecdote about McMillan’s parents… and a happy note on a trip they took this summer, as well as a question about what Ciel was doing.

‘ _I bet you’re busy, but I hope you have some time to write back soon, Phantomhive!’  
_

He contemplated the letter, and the absurdity of it. It wasn’t that he was unaffected, that he didn’t care… but Ciel didn’t belong in that world, not really, and it felt so off to even contemplate intruding upon it. He set the letter aside.

It would not do to pen a response before going through the rest of the letters first, after all.


End file.
